Nastas
is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" section of the Outfitter. Background Nastas is a Native American. He was born and raised on a reservation, where he received a classical English education at a boarding school. Being familiar with both sides of the ongoing Native American conflict, Nastas is openly critical of government policy, and also, the criminal response of his fellow tribesmen joining the brutal Dutch's Gang. He is initially an informant for the Bureau of Investigation, under Edgar Ross. It can be assumed that he agreed to infiltrate the gang in an attempt to "rescue" his tribesmen from their perceived inner destruction under Dutch Van Der Linde's leadership. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' John is told that Nastas has arranged for Dutch Van Der Linde to be present on the Wreck of the Serendipity, for John to capture. The meeting turns out to be a trap, Nastas having been beaten and tied to a chair in Van Der Linde's stead. John and Archer Fordham rescue him, escaping alongside Ross in an automobile. Nastas is later seen reluctantly working alongside Harold MacDougal. MacDougal regularly showers Nastas with patronizing ignorance of natural sciences and native culture, while believing himself superior. During certain missions, Nastas expresses his fears for the loss of the forests, and the buffalo going extinct as well, regarding American "civilization" with resigned disdain. In his words:'' "There is no respect for the land anymore".'' Marston identifies with this after a long journey during which he experienced encroaching federalism and technology for himself. Because of their conflicting worldviews, Nastas gets into constant arguments with MacDougal. MacDougal dismisses traditional cultural knowledge, with which Nastas is adept; accurately commenting on the over-hunting of Buffalo. Contrary, MacDougal argues back invoking his poor understanding of natural selection and ethnocentric attitudes. Despite his ignorance, Nastas appears to like MacDougal because "He is a good man inside". In turn MacDougal cares for Nastas, since he is visibly saddened when Nastas is killed. John appears to sympathize with Nastas, acknowledging his insight. Additionally, John appears to view Nastas with respect when he unconditionally accompanies him in an attempt to confront Van Der Linde. Nastas is instantly killed after being shot in the head by Enepay, a member of Dutch's Gang, while being called a "traitor", during a confrontation between MacDougal and the Native American members of the gang. An enraged John immediately kills his murderers in revenge. Epilogue MacDougal later shows his respect for Nastas by posting a paragraph in the Blackwater Ledger noting his death, writing, "May you find God, dear friend". ''Undead Nightmare'' He appears in the mission "Curious Tales from Blackwater". Nastas reappears as a zombie, returning from the dead. Harold MacDougal claimed to have left his bag in his office, and while MacDougal is going to retrieve it, he is attacked by Nastas and also turns into a zombie. Both of them then proceed to try to kill John. He appears to died from a bite wound to his neck, rather than the headshot in the campaign. This hints towards Undead Nightmare taking place in an alternate timeline. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"Bear One Another's Burdens" *"At Home With Dutch" *"For Purely Scientific Purposes" (Killed) ''Undead Nightmare'' *"Curious Tales from Blackwater" (Zombie) Quotes when bumped into}} Multiplayer *''"I don't back down from nobody!"'' *''"Last chance to put the gun down!"'' *''"Come on, then!"'' *''"Stay and fight!"'' *''"I don't care who you are!"'' *''"You shouldn't have done this!"'' *''"You're making a big mistake!"'' Trivia *"Nastas" is a Navajo name which means "curve-like foxtail grass." *Although Nastas is a Navajo name, it is more likely that he was modeled after a member of the Apache nation. He makes several comments about his tribe hunting buffalo, which were hunted by Apache and Comanche but not by the Navajo. *He has his own custom carved flute, which he plays fluently. *If Nastas witnesses Marston killing an animal during "At Home With Dutch", he will call Marston a bastard. *After he is killed, it is possible to loot him, and he will carry four to seven dollars. This does not result in a loss of Honor or a failure of the mission. *He and Chogan are the only non-hostile Native Americans in the game. *When Nastas dies and the cutscene ends, if the player were to look at his body his face would sometimes become very strange looking, this is a result of a glitch. Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption'' File:nastas22.jpg|Nastas' character description. Rdr nastas.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Multi111.png|Nastas as he appears in multiplayer. Rdr nastas captive.jpg|Nastas held captive by Dutch's Gang. Rdr carrying nastas.jpg|Nastas is carried away by Marston. Rdr 0587.jpg|Nastas and MacDougal look down at Marston. Rdr scientific purposes.jpg|Nastas being held at gunpoint. ''Undead Nightmare'' undeadnightmare_zombienastas_640x360.jpg|A promotional artwork of an Undead Nastas for Undead Nightmare. Rdr macdougal undead nastas.jpg|MacDougal being attacked by Undead Nastas. Related content es:Nastas Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bureau of Investigation Category:Supporting Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters